Me niego a estar solo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Algunas veces desimos cosas que no sentimos, muchas veces decir lo siento es mucho más dificil que decir te amo, es un DMHG Reviews


Un songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita, espero sus comentarios, la letra de la cancion le pertenece a Rudy Perez y Harry Potter bueno ustedes saben a quien... 

ME NIEGO A ESTAR SOLO

_Muy profundo, solo pienso en tí _

Vivo en el ayer 

Porque nunca mas te ví 

Caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos, era su ultima oportunidad, si no se lo decia ahora no lo haría nunca, sabia que la repudiaria, que se burlaria de ella, pero ella necesitaba decirselo, por que si no lo hacia se arepentiria toda su vida. 

Había sido toda una odisea lograr que él resiviera la carta, y ella nisiquiera estaba segura de que él acudiria, salio a los jardines del colegio, estaba ahí recargado en un árbol mirando la luna, se armo de valor y.. 

-"No pense que te encontraria aqui"- Dijo 

-"Me citaste aqui no Granger, ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?"- Pregunto mirandola fijamente, sin quitar aquella sonrisa burlona que lo acompañaba, Hermione aspiro fuertemente, talvez esa seria la ultima vez que aspirara su aroma, se acerco a él y lo observo como si fuera la primera vez lo hacia, miro su cabello cepillado hacia atras lleno de gomina, sus ojos grises, su piel palida, sus labios finos, Hermione lo conocia lo sificiente como para saber que tras esa mirada de desden había curiosidad, elchico queria saber por que la sangre sucia Granger lo habia sitado ahí, rompiendo las reglas. 

-"Piensas decirmelo hoy"- pregunto él, con su voz fria y arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que ella fijara sus ojos en los de él, y abriera la boca para confesarle eso tan importe que sabia podía significar la burla de los Slytherin, pero ya no le importaba, tan solo serian dos día más y dejarian Hogwarts para siempre. 

_Esperando _

El milagro azul 

Que te hara volver 

A mis brazos con su luz 

Miraba el amanecer desde su habitacion, miro el bello panorama que las ventanas de su habitacion le permitian ver, miro como el cielo empezaba a pintarse de un tono naranja, y recordo lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los amaneceres 

Separo sus ojos grises de la ventana, y los poso en la habitacion, su amplia cama con dosel, sus muebles de caoba en color negro, con el emblema de la familia Malfoy, decorados con algunos dragones en plena batalla. 

Se miro en el espejo, ya no era el mismo chiquillo que habia salido de Hogwarts cuatro años atras, ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre muy apuesto se dijo sonriendo, mirando su bien formado cuerpo. 

El sol alcanzo a entrar a la habitacion, él lo miro molesto, ya era otro día y ella no regresaba con el amanecer 

-"No regresara"- se murmuro a si mismo mirando con melancolia la habitacion. 

_Sí pudieras ver _

Que aún te siento aquí conmigo 

Muero al comprender 

Que es preciso hallar una salida 

Y liberar mi vida 

Corria a toda velocidad por las calles abarrotadas de gente, solo a ella le podia pasar eso, se encontraba en el Londres Muggle y tenia que regresar rapidamente al ministerio, y el cielo amenazaba con lluvia. 

Simpre era lo mismo, cuando se levantaba pensando en él, el día se volvia todo un caos, no sabia por que lo recordaba con tanta intensidad, había sido el quien habia terminado con su relacion ya hacia un año desde entonces,no podia permitirse estar llorando por algo que nisiquiera habia sido su culpa. 

Suspiro ruidosamente, ninguno de sus amigos sabian que ella habia tenido algo que ver con él, y seguramente de haberselos dicho lo abrian tomado a broma, era verdad que Ron y Harry estaban muy preocupados por ella, por que la veian deprimida y si supieran el motivo de su tristeza, seguramente perderia su amistad. 

Caminaba por el ministerio con aquel aire de superioridad que simpre lo habia caracterizado, sus pasos largos y elegantes hacian que las mujeres que habia en aquel lugar lo miraran curiosas y aun que le molestaban algunos comentarios la verdad era que le gustaba darse cuenta que tenia a las mujeres a sus pies. 

Sus ojos grises miraban todo con indiferencia, hasta que la miro a ella, su turbacion quedo escondida tras una mueca de molestia, simpre los molestaba y ese día no seria la excepcion. 

Harry y Ron lomiraron molestos, dispuesto a iniciciar una batalla verbal con el rubio, era algo así como rutina apesar de que el rubio trabaja en el ministerio no habian logrado tolerarse, despues de todo un Malfoy no cambia sus ideales verdad. 

Pero antes de estallar la batalla Hermione salio del lugra murmurando algo así como inmaduros, Draco la miro partir sintiendo una gran tristeza en su interior, ya ni siquiera tenia el consuelo de escullar su voz, aun que fueran insultos comocuando estaban en Hogwarts, es que un Malfoy no podia cambiar sus ideales, no podia decirle simplemente, que ya no creia en la pureza de la sangre. 

_Me niego a estar solo _

Contigo en este mundo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Aún sigo siendo tuyo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Me ahoga tu recuerdo 

Mientras sepa que tu existes 

No podré vivir...solo 

Se encontraba en uno de esos lugares elegantes en el mundo magico, solo, un un rincon, mirando todo con desden, estaba enojado, no habia logrado que ella, hablara con el a solas, simpre estaban sus estupidos amigos. 

Esa situacion se estaba volviendo insostenible, no podia mirarla a lo lejos, fingiendo que entre ellos nunca paso nada, cada mirada fria que la chica le diriga mataba lentemente su corazón. 

Estar tan serca y a la vez tan lejos lo lastimaba, ahora sabia lo que la chica seguramente sufrio, ¿Por que no podian dejar el orgullo a un lado?, por que no podia simplemente pedirle una disculpa, y es que no podia imaginarse el resto de su vida sin ella. 

_Amanece _

Te soñe...lo sé... 

Porque ví caer 

Otra lagrima en mí ser 

No concibo 

Despertar sin tí 

Como pudo ser 

Que te tuve y te perdí 

Si pudieras ver 

Que aún te siento aquí conmigo 

Muero al comprender 

Que es preciso hallar una salida 

Y liberar mi vida 

Miraba el lado izquierdo de su cama, como era posible que la extrañara tanto, talvez si hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la amaba, en vez de guardar silencio, era verdad que ella siempre dijo que no le importaba que los demas lo supieran. 

y era en noches como esa cuando la extraña sobremanera, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras llenas de cariño, sus ojos, la extrema paciensa que tenia con él, cuando estaba de malas, o habia tenido algun problema. 

Si la estrañaba tanto entonces por que no podia dejar de largo eso de que los Malfoy nunca se disculpan, talvez por que no queria parecer devil ante sus ojos, era un tonto ella ya lo habia visto devil, cuando la derrota del señor oscuro, cuando la muerte de sus padres, lo habia visto incluiso llorar y ahora el no podia decirle "lo sineto de verdad no quize decir eso", simpre se recriminaria el ser tan estupido 

_Me niego a estar solo _

Contigo en este mundo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Aun sigo siendo tuyo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Me ahoga tu recuerdo 

Mientras sepa que tu existes 

No podre vivir...solo 

Hay estaba de nuevo, de poder Draco lo habria evitado pero era imposible, Harry Potter estaba hablando animadamente con Hermione, y esta ultima sonreia ampliamente, ambos chicos se callaron cuando vieron entrar al rubio, Hermione lo miro atenta, disimulando su mirada, despues de todo Draco habia ido a hablar con Harry. 

Ella no comprendia como su relacion se habia ido al demonio, estaban muy bien, era su mejor momento, el señor tenebroso habia sido vencido y el ya no tenia que temer por estar con una sangre sucia, que equivocada habia estado, para Draco ella tan solo fue diversion, despues de todo un Malfoy jamas podria formalizar con una sangre sucia. 

_Para saber que estoy perdido en _

Tú pasado 

Tendrías que decirmelo 

Y aún así..no quiero... 

Me niego a estar solo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Contigo n este mundo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Aún sigo siendo tuyo 

Me niego a estar solo 

Me ahoga tu recuerdo 

Mientras sepa que tu existes 

No podre vivir...solo 

Era ahora o nunca, estaba sola, sus amigos no se veian por ningun lado, queria oir de sus propios labios que lo había olvidado, que ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella 

y aun que así fuera no se iria sin pelear 

-"Hermione yo.." 

Fin

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, hasta aqui lo dejo, el final lo pueden imaginar ustedes, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, una disculpa si esta lleno de faltas pero lo escribi de un solo jalon, y espero sus reviews. 


End file.
